This specification relates to modifying the digital rights management (DRM) system used to protect content. DRM systems are used to control a user's access and/or rights to content stored within an electronic document.
One particular DRM system is described by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) DRM version 2.0 system specification; the specification available from Open Mobile Alliance of La Jolla, Calif. An OMA document entitled “DRM Content Format” for version 2.0 is also available from OMA. OMA DRM is a common mobile phone DRM system. Another DRM system is described by the International Streaming Media Association (ISMA) specification entitled “ISMA Encryption and Authentication, Version 2.0” which is available from the International Streaming Media Association (ISMA) of San Francisco, Calif.